Betrayal
'Betrayal '''is a common theme of writing in the IaLR series. It started appearing more commonly in season 2, but brief appearances of it occurred in season 1. Notable roleplayers who commonly use this writing technique are , , , , , and . It's considered betrayal when one member of a group turns against the others or does something against their common rules. Although, hypnotism is also considered betrayal even if it's unintentional. As long as it fits the criteria of one member turning on the other members of a group, it's considered betrayal. Sometimes, betrayal can lead to a civil war if it's a big chunk of a group. However, if the whole group turns against a leader, it is still betrayal, but better fits in the category of overthrowing. Alliances breaking due to one/multiple groups/members is also considered betrayal. Please note that betrayal doesn't necessarily break or strain relationships all the time. It may sometimes be as minor as stealing someone else's weapon or as major murdering someone. List of Betrayal Occurrences IaLR Episodes *Paper gets possessed by Dark Star and turns evil. ''(Season 1) *Killer Robots (Season 1) **HAWKINS has special darts that morph people into them. **Necrola turns dead gang members into these and sends them to fight the gang. *Immortelle turns characters into Cursed Shroomers and orders them to attack the gang (Season 1) *Some of the gang gets Floro seeded, or hypnotized, and attacks the remaining gang (Season 2) *Me and his friends attempt to leave the group and teleport to the next room (Season 2- Crystal Ski Caverns) *Half the gang gets hypnotized due to Barry (Season 2- Face the Music) *Paper is hypnotized into Mr. P to start helping Dimentio (Season 2- The Wacky Bob-omb Factory) *Fr. Tristan hoards some food away from the Sanctum (Season 2- Mass Attack) *Some of the gang and dragons are hypnotized by Umlaut (Season 2- Stare into the Dragon Soul) *Hunt seemingly kills Kelvin (Not real,'' Season 2- Stare into the Dragon Soul'') IaLR Stories Red Fork's Rampage: The main plot of the story is Red Fork becoming a villain and turning against the gang with his new team of supervillains, betraying The Locked Room Gang and the Red Crystals. However, at the end it turns out that the Red Fork that had caused all that trouble had been a faker. There are other instances of betrayal during the same story: Boulder betrays the villain team when he realizes that he's been tricked. Blast and Tommy are hypnotized by Miss Bloomina, and fight tha gang. However, Ink Splash is the only character in the story to betray twice: First when she betrays the gang to her Dr. Zack, and then when she betrays Dr. Zack for lying to her and getting rid of her. Nitro Mania In this story Starcade turns against the gang and attacks them with her Retro Rebels, due to thinking that the gang has destroyed Eitbit. However, later in the story, Kyoji helps her realize that the gang didn't attack Eitbit. Trivia *Most of the time, betrayal is just due to hypnotism. Category:Tropes